


We're So Human

by JaciSerigala



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Family, Friendship, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:00:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24882706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaciSerigala/pseuds/JaciSerigala
Summary: To Fiore, Erza and Natsu were gods and dragons and monsters. But Gray and Lucy were just human.
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster/Erza Scarlet, Gray Fullbuster/Lucy Heartfilia, Lucy Heartfilia/Erza Scarlet, Natsu Dragneel/Erza Scarlet, Natsu Dragneel/Gray Fullbuster, Natsu Dragneel/Gray Fullbuster/Lucy Heartfilia/Erza Scarlet, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Kudos: 118





	We're So Human

A lot of the time, Erza and Natsu were larger than life. They both had reputations that far outweighed who they actually were, a broken boy and a broken girl who had managed to create something beautiful despite the cracks and jagged edges. There wasn't anything inherently wrong with this, and to a lot of Fiore, they were Fairy Tail. They were the Fairy Queen and the Fairies' Salamander, they represented power and freedom unlike anyone else could.

Some days, they even outshone the guild master.

Again, there was nothing wrong with this, they were suited to their roles in the public eye, and when they shone, they were truly brighter than the sun. But sometimes, it irked the team to have Natsu and Erza take all the recognition for jobs, when there were three other members of the team that pulled their weight and more.

Gray didn't really mind the lack of spotlight, he had always worked best - and preferred to work - in the shadows, where he could get on with his tasks and leave the world a better place because of it. He didn't need recognition to thrive from anyone but his team, who always gave more than enough.

Lucy, on the other hand... was different... She knew she wasn't as strong as her teammates, and that was okay, they all had their roles to play, and Lucy's was much more a supportive and strategic one. But, still, she was an upcoming author and though she had a modest following of her own, sometimes being dismissed for the ditsy blonde that was more likely to get someone hurt than do anything useful beat a little too hard on her confidence.

And it wasn't like the team was anything other than encouraging to her, either. It was just that... to Fiore, Erza and Natsu were gods and dragons and monsters. But Gray and Lucy were just... human.


End file.
